


Strange Embers

by SupremeFamilyFan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan
Summary: Ben has an evil twin who wants to take his place as King of Auradon.  Stephen Strange and his daughter, Genevieve, go to Auradon to help Mal and Ben stop Liam.  Stephen meets Mal's father and ... one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Hades (Disney)/Stephen Strange





	Strange Embers

* * *

** Strange Embers **

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
** I own nothing with the exception of Genevieve Strange.

 **Rating:  
** M (just to be safe because I have no idea where the hell I’m going with this and I don’t wanna have to keep changing the rating)  
  
 **Genre:  
** Drama|Romance|Family|Angst|Hurt/Comfort  
  
 **Pairing:  
** Dr. Stephen Strange/Hades  
  
 **Lyrics Used:  
** Shinedown – “State of My Head” | Same Smith – “Love Goes” | Carrie Underwood – “Temporary Home” | Ashley Tisdale – “Acting Out” | Cast of Descendants 2 - "Night Falls"

* * *

I'm Acting Out

* * *

_It’s been a long bumpy ride sittin’ back in the saddle | It’s time to dirty up out knees in the battle | Oh, come on, round up the boys, gonna make the walls rattle | Oh our flag is tattered | And our bones are shattered | But it doesn’t matter | ‘Cause we’re moving forward_

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

* * *

_“What are you doing?!” Ben demanded, in fear, as his own twin brother, Liam, lunged at him. He only just managed to jump out of the way mere moments before being tackled._

_“Showing Mother and Father which of us is_ truly _fit to be **king**!” Prince Liam growled, poised for another strike._

 _“The laws of Auradon are_ perfectly clear _!” Prince Ben fired back. “The_ first-born son **_is_** _the_ rightful heir _to the throne!”_

 _“You and I are **twins**!” Liam growled back. “We were born the _same day _! I deserve an equal chance to claim the throne!” He snarled, brandishing a dagger that Ben hadn’t known he possessed. “It’s not_ my _fault they pulled_ you _out, first!” He snarled, charging at his brother, once more._

_“Guards!” Ben shouted for the Auradon guards he knew to be posted nearby, as he scrambled to escape his brother’s attack. It was futile, however, as his twin brother had back him into a corner._

_“You’re pathetic!” Liam hissed, inches from Ben’s face. “You are_ weak _!” He sneered as Ben struggled to push the blade away from his neck. “You can’t even protect_ yourself _! How do you expect to protect all of Auradon?!” The younger twin spat. “Oh! That’s right! I forgot – how silly of me!” He sneered. “You_ don’t _plan on protecting Auradon, at all!_ You _would have us open our doors to our enemies!”_

_Just as Ben felt the cold and unforgiving metal of the blade pressed to his throat, the loud crash of the doors bursting open caught his attention as the guards charged at Liam, pulling him off of Ben, restraining him as one guard confiscated Liam’s dagger while another locked chains around his wrists and ankles. The compassionate brother in Ben felt bad for having his own brother arrested. But, as he looked into Liam’s eyes, he saw the malicious venom in them and knew he’d made the right decision – hard as it may have been._

_“Get off of me!” Liam growled, struggling against the guards’ hold. “Unhand me, you incompetent buffoons!”_

_“Prince Liam of Auradon, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Prince Benjamin of Auradon.” One of the guards declared, ignoring the young prince’s heated protests._

_“YOU IMBECILS HAVEN’T HEARD THE LAST OF ME!” Liam roared as the guards began dragging him out of the room. “I_ **WILL** _BE KING OF AURADON!”_

_Liam’s voice faded away as the guards dragged him out of the room. Watching as they hauled his brother away, Ben was left standing there – eyes wide in shock – absently rubbing the spot where the knife had touched his throat. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. His own brother had just tried to_ **kill** _him! Sure, they hadn’t been as close as most twins, growing up. But he had never anticipated anything like this._

* * *

_I hope you understand | That I have to send you away | You may not understand | But I know that will one day_

_You’re broken, I know this | And if you knew it | You would love me a whole different way_

_But that’s how love goes, goes | That how love goes, goes, goes, goes | That’s how love goes_

* * *

_“He did_ **WHAT** _?!” Beast, King of Auradon, roared. Furious shock echoed through his voice and reflected upon his countenance._

_“Where is Ben?” Belle questioned. Fearful concern etched into her features. “Is he okay?! Is he safe?!”_

_“I’m okay, mom.” Ben assured his mother as he joined his parents in his father’s study._

_“Oh, Ben!” Belle gushed, rushing over to her son, throwing her arms around him. Relieved tears stole from her eyes as she checked him over._

_“What on_ Earth _could have possessed Liam to do such a thing?!” Beast demanded, heatedly, as his gaze swept back and forth between his son and the guards._

_“He wants to be king.” Ben replied, flatly. The shock of the day’s evens still weighed, heavily, upon him._

_“What?!” Belle gasped, hand covering her mouth which was gaping open in shock. She thought they had worked so hard to raise their children better than that._

_“Get Fairy Godmother in here.” Beast ordered one of the guards. “Now.”_

_You’re broken, we know that | And if you knew it | You won’t fight me when I say farewell_

_“His Majesty has requested your presence in his study at once.” The royal guard announced. “It is a matter of **great urgency**.” _

_“Oh my!” Fairy Godmother gasped, clasping her hands over her face. “Bippity, boppity what happened?!”_

_“There has been an attempt on Prince Benjamin’s life.” The guard reported, gravely._

_“Oh my…” Fairy Godmother gasped. Quickly she nodded her understanding and followed the guard._

* * *

_I tried to change you | Tried to make you into someone else | I guess the only one I was fooling | Is my stupid self_

* * *

_“You’re seriously talking about sending Liam away to the Isle?!” Ben declared. The young prince was both shocked and enraged by the very notion._

_“Ben.” Belle addressed her with a soft, sad, sigh. “Your father and I don’t like the idea any more than you do.” She conceded, helplessly. “But what choice do we have?!”_

_“Fairy Godmother!” Beast greeted, urgently. “Thank goodness you’re here.”_

_“Bippity boppity, thank goodness you’re okay!” Fairy Godmother cried out, in relief. Racing over to the prince, she threw her arms around him before returning her attention to the king._

_“Fairy Godmother, please help us!” Beast begged, desperately. “Tell us … What can we do about Liam?!”_

_“Fairy Godmother, please!” Ben cried, equally desperate. “They’re talking about banishing Liam to the_ Isle of the Lost _!_ Forever _!” He added, pleadingly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please tell them there’s another way! There_ has _to be …” The young prince’s countenance turned down toward the floor as he spoke the last four words on a broken whisper, wrapping his own arms around himself in an insecure gesture._

 _“Ben, this wasn’t just some … minor indiscretion.” Fairy Godmother replied, gently. Her voice was full of empathetic remorse. “Liam tried to_ kill you _.”_

 _“But, Fairy Godmother, he’s just a kid!” Ben cried. “If we send him away to the Isle, alone, they’ll eat him alive! They’ll_ kill _him!”_

 _“That_ is _a fair point, dear.” Belle replied, looking up at her husband._

 _Beast considered his wife and son’s words. He had to admit that he_ did _have his own reservations about sending his own son away to fend for himself, alone, on Isle of the Lost. In a last-stitch effort, the king turned to Fairy Godmother. “Fairy Godmother…” He began, carefully. “Is there anything else that we could do?”_

 _Fairy Godmother regarded the royal family with an empathetic countenance. There_ was _one other alternative. Though, she had her reservations. With a soft sigh, she replied “There_ may _be_ one _other alternative.” She conceded, reluctantly._

_“YES!” Ben declared, eagerly. “Yes! We’ll take it! Whatever it is-“_

_The eager young prince was soon silenced, however, when his father held up a hand to halt his rambling. “Hold on, Ben.” The king warned his son before turning his attention to Fairy Godmother. “What_ is _this alternative?” The king asked, carefully._

 _“There’s a place in Kathmandu.” Fairy Godmother replied. “An old friend of mine once told me about it.” She elaborated. “He said they_ have _been able to take in people struggling with … all kinds of … demons.” She added, choosing her words, carefully._

_“And you think they could help Liam?” Belle asked, hopefully._

_“I can’t make any guarantees. Fairy Godmother was quick to warn the royal family. “They_ can _teach Liam to live above his demons … But it will be up to him to put in the work. Only Liam can determine his success. They can give him the tools, but it will, ultimately, be up to him to use them.”_

_“What’s the name of this place?” Beast asked, curiously._

_“It’s called Kamar-Taj.” Fairy Godmother replied. “There, they will educate him and guide him with different – more positive – ways to channel his negative energy.”_

_“It has to be worth a shot!” Ben reasoned, hopefully. “Right?! A-at least, this way, he won’t be left alone to fend for himself! He’ll have someone there to protect him and help him!”_

_“Is there any chance that Liam would ever be able to return to Auradon?” Belle questioned._

_“I can’t_ promise _anything.” Fairy Godmother reiterated. “However, it_ is _possible that – with time – he could reach a point where he would no longer be a threat and he could return home.”_

 _“Well, that settles it, then!” Ben interjected. “Any chance – however slim –_ has _to be better than_ no _chance_ at all _!” The young prince reasoned. Looking around at his parents and Fairy Godmother., he took in all of their hesitant faces, he added nervously “ … Right?”_

_The room fell silent as they all weighed the options. Of course, Ben was right. While he may have tried to assassinate his twin brother, Liam was still part of their family. They really didn’t want to turn their back on him. If there was any chance at all that he could be a loyal and loving party of their family, they felt they had to take it._

_“And he’ll be safe at this … Kamar-Taj?” Beast asked with a guarded countenance._

_“They will protect and look after him.” Fairy Godmother confirmed. “Yes.”_

_Beast looked to his wife and son. Looking into their eyes, he could see that they had already made up their minds. Deep down, he supposed he knew he had made up his mind as well. “Okay, then.” The king spoke, finally. “We’ll send Liam to Kamar-Taj.”_

* * *

_When people ask him how he likes this place | He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

_This is my temporary home | It’s not where I belong | Windows in rooms that I’m passing through | This is just a stop on the way to where I’m going | I’m not afraid because I know | This is my | Temporary home_

* * *

_“Liam? Is it?” The young prince just watched – clearly unimpressed – as a young woman about his age addressed him. Her raven-colored hair was pulled back into a very sleek, sharp, ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes were piercing, she had sharp, angular cheekbones, and she wore an odd set of ivory colored robes. “My name is Genevieve Strange.” She introduced herself. “Do you understand why you are here?” The woman asked. Her voice implied an air of authority like she knew that she was better than him._

_“Yeah.” Liam huffed. “I tried to prove to my parents that I’m better suited than my push-over brother to be king by killing him and they were too weak to ship me off to the Isle of the Lost, so they sent me here.” He added arrogantly._

_Genevieve just smirked at the rude and petulant response. “You were brought here because my father seems to think that you’re able to be saved. Now … I like to think that my father is a pretty damn good judge of character.” She drawled, circling Liam as if she were assessing what she had to work with. “And I_ sincerely _hope you’re not going to prove me wrong.”_

_“Lemme guess…” Liam sneered. “You’re going to teach me how to ‘defeat my demons’?”_

_Genevieve just ignored the smug and arrogant attitude. “Okay, first of all … We never ‘defeat’ our demons.” She corrected, calmly. “We can only learn to live above them.” Crossing the room, she opened the door behind Liam. “Come with me. I’ll show you to your room. Your lessons begin, first thing in the morning.”_

_“What the hell?” Liam sighed with a shrug. “Whaddo I got to lose?” He added, following the woman._

* * *

_This is my temporary home | It’s not where I belong | Windows in rooms that I’m passing through | This is just a stop on the way to where I’m going | I’m not afraid because I know | This is my | Temporary home_

* * *

_“’Shambala’?” Liam scoffed, reading the strange word on the slip of paper that young woman had handed him. “What is this?! My ‘mantra’?” He sneered, derisively._

_“It’s the wifi password.” Genevieve snorted, derisively. “We’re not savages.”_

_“Hm.” Liam scoffed, looking around the humble furnishings around the room. “Sure coulda fooled me.”_

_“You should get some sleep.” Genevieve replied, ignoring the rude comment. “You begin training at dawn.” Before Liam could mouth off, again, she took her leave, closing the door behind her._

* * *

_Mama said idle hands | are Devil’s handiwork | Oh, the trouble you’ll get into | You got nothin’ better to do | Got nothin’ better to do | You got nothin’ better to do | Got nothin’ better to do | Yeah!_

* * *

_“What the hell?!” Liam growled, darkly. The young wayward prince clumsily jerked himself into an upright position. He was clearly angry at having been rudely awoken by the bucket of ice water thrown his face. “Do you_ know _who I_ am _?! I am a_ prince _, you plebian-“_

_“You have no royal status, here, your highness!” Genevieve replied, irritably. Liam looked over to the woman standing next to his bed as she dropped the empty bucket on the floor. “Get up. Get dressed.” She barked out her orders as she walked back over to the doorway. “Get ready. You’re already late for your first training session. And my time is far too valuable for this shit.” She ranted as Liam fumbled around the room, getting dressed. “I got way too many better things to be doing than sitting around waiting on a spoiled little brat like you!”_

* * *

_1 Year Later_

* * *

_“Well, there she is!” Stephen Strange exclaimed, excitedly, as his daughter joined him and his advisor, Wong, in the living room of the New York Sanctum. Rising from his seat on the couch, he strode across the room to greet the teenager with a warm embrace. “How was your day, sweetheart?” The Sorcerer Supreme asked with a warm smile._

_“Hi, dad!” Genevieve Strange replied with a warm smile of her own. Releasing her father’s embrace, she sighed as she reflected back on her day. “Master Liam has come a remarkably impressive way.” Genevieve began, thoughtfully. “He’s definitely got an unbelievable amount of raw, natural, talent for the mystic arts.” She added, smirking, ever-so-slightly. “Kinda like someone else I know.” She added, enjoying the small, playful, smile her father replied with. Taking a seat with him on the couch, Genevieve added “He’s getting stronger and his power is growing, every day. He keeps asking to learn more and more advanced spells and incantations.”_

_As Stephen listened to his daughter telling him about the troubled young teen he’d assigned her to work with a year ago, he could tell there was something troubling her. “How’s his attitude?” Stephen asked, curiously._

_“I’ve been getting a lot of positive reports from all of his instructors.” Genevieve conceded. “And I will admit the first few months were … beyond rocky.” She admitted. “But now, he’s been keeping his ego in check and consistently conducting himself in a much more respectful and cooperative manner.”_

_“Okay, what is it?” Stephen asked, deciding to get straight to the point. “What’s goin’ on in that beautiful mind of yours? Hm?”_

_With a light sigh, she knew her father would see right through her diplomatic façade. Leaning forward in her seat, she rested her elbows on her knees, interlocking her fingers as she stared at her hands. “Honestly?” The young teen shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, yes, he says and does all the right things.” She elaborated. “I just … I can’t shake this feeling that there’s just something off about him.”_

_“Is that why you haven’t recommended sending him back home, yet?” Stephen probed, curiously._

_“Yeah, well, I mean … the guy_ did _try to assassinate his brother.” Genevieve sneered. “I just want to be sure he won’t try again.” She reasoned. “They’ve crowned Ben King of Auradon, now, and I – for one - refuse to be the one responsible for the assassination of the king of Auradon!” A brief silence fell between them as Genevieve appeared to be deep in thought._

_“Well, you know how much I trust in and value your instincts.” Stephen replied. “And how many times have we ever known your instincts to be wrong?” He probed, quirking a knowing eyebrow._

_“Never.” Genevieve replied, humbly, with a small, shy, smile. Her father had always supported and encouraged her, and she would always love him for that. Heaving a sigh of relief, she added “Thanks, dad.” The teen smiled. “All the other instructors keep giving me a hard time about being too hard on Liam.”_

_“That’s why I assigned him to you.” Stephen smiled, gently. “Liam needs someone who is steadfast enough to not take his crap to whip him into shape.” He grinned as he watched his daughter’s eyes light up ender his praise. “And he also needs someone kind enough to_ want _to help him. And if_ you _think he could still pose a threat to the crown and he still needs some work, then, you do whatever you feel you need to do and ignore those who question you.” He added, drawing his daughter into his arms. “You let_ me _deal with the doubters.” The sorcerer smiled._

_“Thanks, dad.” Genevieve smiled, gratefully, as she nuzzled into her father’s embrace._

* * *

_Present Day_

* * *

_Up above the surface, I was just a perfect child | But, underneath it all, I was craving to be wild | Don’t you judge by the cover, it’s so far from what you see | I’m losing all my patience waiting on you to believe | I’m suffocating | I can’t breathe_

* * *

“Everything okay?” Stephen questioned as he watched Genevieve casting additional enchantments over the library.

Finishing the last of her spells, Genevieve turned to her father. “Liam has been getting a bit too ambitious for his own good.” She explained. “He’s still been pestering me to teach him more advanced magic and – lately – he’s been showing an interest in increasingly _dangerous_ spells.” She added. “I was just putting up some protective incantations around the library so he can’t get his hands on those rituals.”

“That’s my girl!” Stephen declared, proudly. “Always thinking ahead.” He smirked. “But do you think you could spare a moment out of your busy schedule to have dinner with your father?” He asked, cheekily.

Genevieve just smirked, playfully, as she replied “Oh, I suppose!” The young teen joked, feigning an overly dramatic sigh. “You’re lucky to have caught me at a good stopping point.” She grinned, linking her arm through her father’s as they took their leave.

* * *

_Life’s too short just to do what you’re told (I’m acting out) | Life’s too short just to do what you’re told (I’m acting out) | Life’s too short just to do what you’re told (I’m acting out) | Yeah, yeah, I’m acting out_

* * *

Genevieve and Stephen had just returned to the Sanctum after dinner when Genevieve suddenly gasped as she doubled over, grabbing her head. Stephen turned to his daughter, clearly concerned by the sudden sign of distress. He attempted to steady his daughter as she struggled to calm herself.

“Genny, what is it?” Stephen asked, worry clearly etched into his voice and countenance. “What’s wrong?” Even as he spoke, the doctor in him was working, frantically, to diagnose his daughter’s distress.

Struggling to breathe through the chaos storming through her mind, Genevieve tried to answer her father’s questions. “It’s the library!” She gasped. “Someone’s tampered with my protection spells!”

“Liam?!” Stephen questioned, relaxing only marginally as his daughter’s distress seemed to be slowing.

“It has to be.” Genevieve replied, slowly regaining her composure. “You created the spells I used, yourself.” She explained. “You never published them, and they’ve never been taught! I don’t know how he overpowered them but there are only a very select few sorcerers who even _could_!”

“We better get back to the library!” Stephen declared, urgently.

“No.” Genevieve countered with a force that almost startled Stephen. “No, it won’t do any good. Liam’s already left.” Collecting herself, Genevieve pulled sling ring from her pocket. “I’ve gotta warn Mal and Ben.” She added, slipping the ring onto her fingers as she conjured a portal.

“I’m going with you.” Stephen insisted. Genevieve knew her father well enough to know better than to argue with him.

* * *

_I’ve been waitin’ just to drive you crazy | Now it’s my time and yes it feels amazing | There’s nothing left of what you’ve seen before | Life’s too short just to do what you’re told_

* * *

Mal and Ben had been enjoying a rare moment alone by the Enchanted Lake when Mal noticed a ring of orange sparks materializing next to them. Watching their friend, Genevieve Strange, and Genevieve’s father, Dr. Stephen Strange, walking stepping through, she smiled as she excitedly scrambled to her feet. “Gen!” She squealed, happily, as she threw her arms around her friend. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s always good to see you, too, Mal!” Genevieve grinned, returning her friend’s embrace. “I’m sorry to interrupt you guys like this!”

* * *

“GEN!” Ben screamed, trying to get the attention of his fiancée and their friends. “GENNY! MAL!” He screamed, jumping up and down waving his arms in his desperate attempt to get their attention. “DOCTOR STRANGE!” He screamed. Seeing that he was unable to get their attention, Ben asked aloud “Why can’t anyone hear me?” In another attempt to draw attention to himself, he ran over to the gazebo where his friends all stood only to find himself completely unnoticed as stood mere inches from his fiancée’s face. “ _What_ is going on, here?!” He asked, quietly. “Guys, that isn’t me! That’s Liam!” He shouted, still trying to get his message across. “That’s my twin brother!”

* * *

“What are you doing here, Gen?” Ben asked, curiously. “Not that we aren’t always happy to see you!” He casually added upon noticing the strange look on Genevieve’s face.

Genevieve couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but something about the young king just seemed off. “I know, I’m sorry. I usually call, first. But – as much as I wish it could be – this is not a social visit. My dad and I came to warn you.” She added, cautiously.

“Warn us?” Mal questioned, curiously. “Warn us about what?”

* * *

“About him!” Ben cried, gesturing to Liam. “That’s not me! That’s my brother!”

* * *

“It’s about Liam.” Genevieve sighed. Upon seeing the looks on Mal and Ben’s faces, she intuitively knew things were about to get even worse than she’d previously thought. _Aw, crap!_ She silently thought to herself. _It’s about to get real awkward, real fast._

“Who’s ‘Liam’?” Mal asked, brow furrowing in confusion. She felt – more than saw – Ben turn away from her. Turning to look at him, she asked “Ben, what is she talking about?”

* * *

“It’s him!” Ben shouted, pointing to Liam with both hands. “ _That’s_ Liam!” Seeing that he still wasn’t getting anywhere, he sank to his knees and allowed his head to fall into his hands.

* * *

“ ** _Really_**?!” Genevieve sneered, accusingly. “ _You_ went all beast mode on _Mal_ for keeping secrets?!” She growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ben, _what_ is she talking about?!” Mal demanded. “What aren’t you telling me?!”

Finally, Ben turned to look Mal with an unreadable countenance. “Mal, I’m … I am … _so_ sorry.” He offered her a quiet and sincere apology. “I _cannot believe_ my brother never told you about me!”

* * *

“Oh, man!” Ben muttered, quietly, to no one in particular. “Genevieve is right! I can’t believe I went all beast on Mal for keeping secrets when I never told her about Liam.” Turning back to where Genevieve, Stephen, Mal and Lim were gathered, he could only watch helplessly as the scene unfolded. “Genevieve … Doctor Strange … please … don’t let him hurt Mal.” He quietly begged as the tears stole from his eyes.

* * *

“Mal…” Genevieve warned, shields raised.

“Get behind me!” Stephen interjected, with his own shields raised.

Just as mal moved to take cover with her friends, she was soon stopped by Liam who restrained her ropes of glowing orange sparks. “Now, now, Mal … Don’t worry, there is a _perfectly reasonable_ explanation as to why my _dear sweet_ brother didn’t tell you about me…” He drawled, wrapping an arm around Mal’s shoulders. “And, yes, I _may_ have tried to kill my own brother, once…” Liam shrugged, casually. “But _you_ got _your_ chance to _yourself_ – even _after_ you cast a spell on Ben to make him fall in love with you-“ He added, tsking disapprovingly. “Even after _all that_ , you still got your chance to prove yourself and now … Now you’re gonna be the next queen of Auradon!” The young prince elaborated. “That’s all I want. … A chance to prove to everyone that I am far more qualified to rule Auradon than Ben.” He added. “Is that really so much to ask?”

“Let Mal go and tell us what you did with Ben, Liam!” Genevieve snarled.

“Oh, don’t worry about Mal and Ben!” Liam assured her. “Ben is perfectly safe. I just sent him away somewhere he can’t affect my plans to take his place as king.” Genevieve and Stephen shared a knowing look. “As for Mally, here … She is _far_ too valuable to hurt.” He purred, darkly.

“Screw you!” Mal spat, venomously. “Bring back Ben!” She demanded, heatedly.

“Let her go and just give us back Ben.” Genevieve insisted.

“You haven’t done anything that can’t be undone.” Stephen added, hoping to help the troubled young prince to see reason.

“’Undone’?” Liam scoffed. “Why would I want to undo all of my carefully planned – and flawlessly executed – hard work? I _finally_ have _everything_ I’ve _ever_ wanted!”

Mal shook with the force of her magic struggling against this ties that bound her. Liam watched the struggle with an odd sort of fascination. However, Mal just growled as he caressed her face.

“Mmm … So feisty.” Liam purred. “And so powerful!” He added in a voice that made Genevieve want to vomit. “Between your own raw power and your connections … you will make a _fine_ queen to rule by my side.”

* * *

Ben couldn’t believe what he was hearing and seeing. Watching Liam flirt with Mal was enough to make his stomach churn. Fueled by rage, he charged at his twin brother only to be met with disappointment when he passed right through him. Growling with frustration, he was left with nothing to do but watch and fight the urge to vomit.

* * *

“I will _never_ be your queen!” Mal spat, venomously. Genevieve watched as Mal’s eyes glowed a brilliant emerald green as she glared at Liam.

“Fine.” Liam shrugged. “Have it your way, then.” He added, conjuring a portal. “Maybe a little time in the dungeon will change your mind.” He added.

“No!” Genevieve cried, watching as Liam sent the portal hurtling toward Mal. Before she could process what was happening, her friend was engulfed by the portal and vanished.

* * *

Watching Liam throw a portal toward Mal, Ben raced to rescue Mal from the portal, screaming her name. “MAL!” As she vanished from view, the king fell to his knees, still reaching out to the woman he loved. Tears of frustration and self-loathing streamed down his face. He hated being powerless to help the woman who had become his everything. “This is all my fault … I should have told her about Liam … I should have prepared for this.”

* * *

“I really would _love_ to stay and chat.” Liam shrugged. “But I do have a kingdom to run and I’ve got a lot in store for Auradon.” Without another word, he disappeared through another portal.

“Damn it!” Genevieve swore, running her hands through her raven hair.

“How do you propose we proceed?” Stephen asked. He could already see the metaphorical gears turning in his daughter’s head.

“I’m gonna go to the mirror dimension and get Ben.” Genevieve replied. “This portal will take you to Evie’s place. She and Jay and Carlos can take you to the palace to save Mal from the dungeons.” She added, conjuring a portal to the castle owned by the daughter of the Evil Queen.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Stephen asked, worriedly. Intellectually, he knew he’d taught her well and she could take care of herself. But the father in him didn’t like the idea of sending his daughter into the mirror dimension alone.

“Dad.” Genevieve replied, resting her hand on her father’s shoulder. “You’ve taught me well. I can take care of myself.” She assured him. “Now, go!” Genevieve urged, pushing him toward the portal.

Deep down, Stephen knew Genevieve was right. He had seen Genevieve’s ability to defend herself, personally. Nodding his head, he stepped through the portal.

“I’ll get Ben and we’ll meet you guys back at the palace.” Genevieve told her father, before closing the portal. She, then, proceeded to conjure another portal into the mirror dimension.

* * *

Ben turned when he heard the portal spark to life behind him. Watching Genevieve step through, he rose to his feet. If what he’d just witnessed was anything to go by, he knew he was in for a royal tongue-lashing. _Nothing I don’t deserve._ He thought to himself as Genevieve stormed up to him and slapped him across the face with a resounding _smack_ – snapping his head to the side. “I deserve that.” He muttered, quietly, cradling his red burning cheek.

“You’re _damn right_ you deserve that!” Genevieve hissed, before realization took over her countenance. “Wait … You _know_ why I slapped you?” She asked, confused.

“I saw everything.” Ben replied, quietly. “I was trying to get your attention, but you guys couldn’t hear me.”

Genevieve finally understood what was happening. “Your brother trapped you in the mirror dimension.” She began to explain. “It looks and feels exactly like the real world but nothing that happens in the mirror dimension can affect the real world. That’s why we couldn’t see or hear you.”

“Sounds complicated.” Ben muttered, quietly. “I _sincerely_ hope you have a way outta here.”

“Do I _look_ like I was born, yesterday?!” Genevieve sneered. “Let’s go. We need to help my dad rescue your damsel in distress so _she_ can go all beast on _you_!” Without another word, she conjured the portal.

* * *

“Uh, who’s the dude?” Uma questioned, curiously, as she watched a strange man with dark hair with gray streaks on either side dressed in dark blue robes with a red cape hanging over his shoulder walking up to the house. Curious, her pirate friends – along with the rest of the VKs and even Hades joined her at the window.

“Oh, my gosh!” Evie gasped as she rushed out the door to greet her visitor. “Doctor Strange?! What are you doing here?!” She asked, wrapping her arms around the sorcerer’s neck in a warm embrace.

“Sorry to just show up, unannounced, Evie.” Stephen offered, apologetically, as he returned the young woman’s embrace. “But I’m here on business and I need your help.”

“ _My_ help?” Evie asked, worriedly. “What happened?!”

“It’s a long, complicated, story.” Stephen replied. “But, right now, I need your help to save Mal–“

“Mal?!” Stephen was distracted when a man with blue hair molded into the shape of a flame, dressed in a ratty and torn tee shirt with a studded black leather vest and grungy blue jeans approached him. “What about Mal?! Where is she?! Is she okay?! What happened to her?!”

Stephen’s mind was spinning with the man’s rapid-fire line of questioning. “I’m-I’m sorry … You are?” Stephen sneered.

“Hades.” The man snapped. “Mal’s father.” The god bit out. “Now, just where in _the hell_ is my daughter?!” He growled, demandingly.

Stephen remained silent for a moment. He hadn’t been expecting to run into Mal’s father. The man had a striking appearance. He had to give the man that. The man’s angular face with stubbly facial hair gave him a rather rugged appearance. Not to mention the man’s piercing stone-gray eyes. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts, Stephen replied. “She’s fine. But, she _has_ been locked up in the dungeons in the castle.”

“Hold up!” Stephen turned to the young African American woman with turquoise colored hair with a crown of braids on top of her head. “Who would lock Mal up in the dungeon?”

“Yeah, I mean, it doesn’t make sense.” Evie added, brow furrowed in confusion. “Mal would _never_ do anything to warrant that!”

“Actually, it makes perfect sense if you’re the king’s evil twin and you’re trying to take over Auradon!” Stephen replied, snarkily.

“Whoa!” Interjected a young, brawny, man with long blonde hair. “Ben has an evil twin?!” He added, rather ineloquently. “Wicked!”

Choosing to ignore the ignorant comments, Hades replied “Well, then, what the _hell_ are we waiting around for?! Let’s go get my daughter!”

“Hades is right.” Evie agreed. “We need to go save Mal!”

* * *

_Until the night falls, everyone | We’ll stay together till the battle is done | Watch your back, watch you back, watch your back, watch your back | We can counter their attack, hit ‘em till the armor cracks_

* * *

Mal had gone through every spell she could think of to free herself _at least_ twice to no avail. Groaning in her frustration, she let her head fall back against the stone wall. Here, alone, in this cell, it was all she could do to drown in her thoughts. She honestly didn’t know how to feel, in this moment. Of course, she was scared and worried about Ben. But another part of her could _kill_ Ben as soon as she knew he was safe. _How could he get so mad at_ me _for keeping secrets when he never even told me he had a brother?!_ She wondered, silently. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by voices approaching the dungeons.

“Mal!” Hades called out rushing over to the cell where his daughter sat. “Mal, sweetie, what goin’ on?!”

“Dad!” Mal called out to her father. “I have no idea!”

“Hey, Mal.” Stephen offered, gently, with a warm smile.

“Doctor Strange!” Mal cried out, relieved to see her friend’s father.

“Seriously?!” Hades sneered. “ _That’s_ your _name_?!” The sorcerer turned to glare at him, an intensity in his eyes that the god couldn’t help but to find intoxicatingly attractive as it went straight to his groin. “What’s your specialty?” He asked, half taunting, half flirting.

“Protecting your reality.” Stephen growled. He hated how easily this man could so thoroughly piss him off while simultaneously turning him on. “Douchebag.”

“Oh, my gosh!” Evie interjected, placing herself between the two men with a hand on each of their chests to separate them. “Look, guys, we got bigger fish to fry. Put your differences aside. ‘Cause, right now, we’re on the same side.”

“Evie’s right.” Genevieve interjected, stepping through the portal. “Now is _not_ the time for bickering.” She added, moving to stand by her father’s side.

“BEN!” Mal cried out, in relief, upon seeing Ben follow Genevieve through the portal.

“MAL!” Ben called out to his fiancée as he rushed over to the cell where she was being held. “Mal, I’m … I’m so sorry…”

“Ben, how could you not tell me about Liam?!” Mal asked, quietly, hurt by her fiancée’s secrecy.

“Mal, I’m sorry. You’re right. I should have told you about Liam!” Ben apologized, sincerely.

“As much as I hate to break up this little Kodak moment…” Stephen interjected. “Why don’t we get you out of there?” He asked, cheekily. “What do you say, Mal?”

“For the love of God, yes!” Mal replied, eagerly.

“All right, then.” Stephen replied. Everyone else took a step back as the sorcerer waved his hands and – without another word – the ropes around mal vanished as the lock on her cell door released with a loud clunk and the door slid open, allowing Mal to go free.

“Thank you!” Mal spoke, gratefully, embracing Stephen. “Why wouldn’t _my_ magic open the lock?” She asked, curiously.

“Liam locked you up using an incantation from the mystic arts.” Genevieve explained. “The mystic arts and your magic are two different types of magic and can’t interact with one another.” She elaborated. “Basically, they work together about as well as oil and water.”

Stephen couldn’t help feeling pride in his daughter’s command of the different types of magic. “Simply put…” He added. “One type of magic cannot undo the work of the other.”

“Ah!” Genevieve gasped as she doubled over. Stephen immediately caught onto his daughter’s distress and wrapped his arm around her.

“Genny?” Ben asked, worriedly, as he and Mal joined Stephen at Genevieve’s side. “What’s wrong?!”

“Are you okay?!” Mal asked, worriedly. She’d never seen her friend in such distress before and didn’t know what to do to help her.

“Liam’s tampering with my spells, again?” Genevieve replied, calming herself.

“He’s gone back to Kamar-Taj?” Stephen asked, brow furrowed in confusion. Liam’s whole objective was to rule Auradon. It would a little difficult to do that from Kamar-Taj. It didn’t make sense for him to go back there.

“No.” Genevieve replied, turning to her father. “No, I used the same protective enchantments on all the dangerous artefacts in the Auradon museum.” She explained, before turning to Mal and Ben. “He’s stolen Maleficent’s scepter and _your_ spellbook, Mal.” She added, regretfully.

“What can we do?” Ben asked, urgently. “How can we stop Liam destroying Auradon?!”


End file.
